<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beachside Babbles by Crazy_luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787844">Beachside Babbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna'>Crazy_luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [103]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right at the end of Aeron's Feelings are Weird mission<br/>They're still not doing great, but... they feel a little better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [103]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beachside Babbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POINTS<br/>Total: 5318<br/>Beetle/Aeron: 2683 words at 1345 +1300 +50= 2695pts<br/>Luna/Belladona: 2635</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p></p>
    <div class="da-editor-journal">
      <p></p>
      <div class="da-editor-theme-bright">
        <p></p>
        <div class="">
          <p></p>
          <div class="">
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron has decided, for the time being, that turning their brain off is top priority. So, in order to do that, they've decided to try shocking themselves awake with freezing salt water. Just... walking into the ocean should do. It's a relatively calm night, the waves aren't harsh and the tide's low. They can afford to just... walk into the water and back out again, right?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona had been walking on the beach for a few hours now. She was pissed that Vondila had gone off and died before she despaired. Percy had phoned her and told her earlier. She was more worried about her boyfriend at the time but now, now she was mad at the now dead vet. She had agreed to back off but that didn't mean she gave up her goal of wanting Vondila's grief seed. "Fuck." She muttered and looked up to see Aeron. She needed to talk to them to. She had promised Percy she would, and she still hadn't gotten the outfit from them. She started walking towards them.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">As Aeron nears the water, they pull their gem away from their chest to look at it once, before tucking it beneath their shirt. It's better to keep it a little protected, at least for now. They step into the water, head high, and begin making their way deeper. They don't bother looking around. Who would be out on the beach at 2 in the morning, anyway?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona saw them walking into the water and panicked. They weren't wearing anything that could protect them from that cold water and that scarf thing would be extremely heavy when wet. They really were stupid. She bolted and grabbed the scarf and pulled them back on to the dry sand. "Are you crazy?" She cried out as she tripped backwards but was able to stop herself from falling. "That water is fucking cold right now. And that scarf will just drown you!" She yelled. Her anger at Vondila shifted to Aeron. They were a moron and were going to get themselves killed.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron blinked, startled. They glanced down at the offending scarf.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm not planning on swimming or anything. So it shouldn't be a problem?" They offer, even if they feel a little off about talking to her. They know they need to- they owe her a dress, after all- but... it still feels weird. Almost wrong. They frown a little more.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm not trying to drown, if that's what you're worried about...?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona looked at them shocked, they everytime she thinks they reached max stupid they throw something new at her. "The undertow will drag you down if you slip. And your wearing heals which the sand under water is a lot looser then the stuff here." She stamped her foot. "Even if your not trying to drown everything that your doing will lead to it. Oh and don't try me with the I've been wearing heals for years shit. Cause I have walked into water wearing heals and fell. I just wasn't wearing anything that would be heavy when wet." She snapped rubbing her eyes. "What are you even doing out here this late?" She didn't care, she didn't care, she didn't care, maybe she did care but that wasn't the problem right now.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"These shoes have platforms, sure, but they're just sneakers. No heel." Aeron defends, but they scratch listlessly at their scar.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I've been wandering all day. Couldn't stop thinking. Thought maybe the water might help. I..." they trail off, and then press their face into their hands.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I don't even know what's my fault and what's just my brain being stuck on something. I don't know what I'm doing."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She looked at the other magi and started to talk again. "Aeron, almost killing yourself wont fix what your thinking about. As someone thats come close to death several times, I know." She didn't want to do this but like she just came to the conclusion she cared about them, kinda. "It might help if you talk things out?" She shrugged not wanting to be the person they talked at but she was the only person on the beach.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I hoped the cold would shock my brain into shutting up enough that I could finally go home today." They admit, and drag their hands down their face with a sigh.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Did you hear about Vondila already? I don't think I can handle explaining everything, I know I'm not good at it."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Cold is more likely to cause panic and shock which will make everything way worse later." Belladona explained, she might be a shit healer but she at least studies human biology enough to be useful without magic. "Yeah Percy phoned me to tell me." She shrugged. "Is that whats bugging you this much?" She tilted her head to the side a bit.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's my fault. We were sparring beforehand, and caught wind of the witch before I'd been able to heal her fully. And I accidentally hit her in the back instead of hitting the witch. That's... that's why she died. If I hadn't..." Aeron presses their face into their hands more firmly.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona rolled her eyes, so it was guilt. That was something she had no idea how to help with, she could manipulate it but not help. "You shouldn't blame yourself. She could've stepped back, left the fight, used something Salem gave her to heal or anything. You didn't kill her some witch did. And hitting someone that wasn't your target happens, thats why you need to work on your aim." She added. "Everyone with distance based weapons has hit someone they didn't mean to. Hell I healed a witch once instead of healing another magi." She explained, it was one of her first times trying to throw her needles and it failed. So badly.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I don't think the witch's last hit mattered. She was keeling over before it hit. This is why I don't like attacking, it... it feels wrong. I don't want to hurt anyone. I'd rather stick to healing and helping out others around me." They glance at her through their bangs.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I know you don't get why it's bothering me. You're not exactly inclined to think about how other people are feeling, right?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona shrugged. "Some peoples feelings I think about." She adjusted her bangs a bit before she continued. "Caring about everyone will just get you hurt more. But if you just want to heal people then heal people." She grumbled out the last part. "I may be a shit healer, but right now you and I are the only healers in Seaford with Vanessa despaired now." She was glad that snot nosed bitch was gone, her parents could finally move back home.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah. I... what if no one trusts me to do that, though? Ophelia panicked so hard she ran away, after the battle. I thought... I thought we'd been friends, but... she was scared of me, in particular." They wilt a little more, and press their fingers into their eyes, as if that will make the urge to cry go away.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm trying to focus on healing. But... but what do I do if someone doesn't want my help? I shouldn't force them, right?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Vondila didn't want my help when I took her arm off, but she would've died then if I didn't. If someone is hurt and you want to help them even if they don't want it, just heal them. If they have a problem its their problem not yours. It's not like your a first aider or a doctor and your patient has DNR and you can get into huge legal problems for doing something. Were magi and if anyone tries to hurt you for helping them just tell Percy or I and we'll deal with it." She said the last part with a creepy smile. One that hinted at more then just a simple talk.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron huffed.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'd rather not make others uncomfortable if I can help it." They ran a hand down their face again, leaning their head back and looking up at the sky to reel their feelings back in, where they belong.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I... I don't know if I count, as part of the group. With everything's that happened, wouldn't other people distrust me? For good reason, considering. I can't picture myself working with you, or the rest of them. Even if Vondila had decided to trust me... what if Salem hears what happened? I've hurt her enough, I shouldn't..."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona didn't like that they didn't want to work with her. God this was dumb. Why did she even care? Cause their stupidity was endearing kinda. "If Salem tries to do anything she'll have to deal with Fawn. And now that she doesn't have her twin she's less likely to push others away." That was all one big assumption but she was going to work with it. "Ophelia is a skittish one. She probably thought you did that for me." She knew that the pair knew that they did something for her. "And it seems like everyones over what you did for me at the sanctuary."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She was gone when I said I was done..." They mumble. They push their bangs out of their face again, and let out another breath.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She is working with Fawn, that's true. I... I don't know what to tell Fawn, either. I know she was upset I'd made the contract without her, so I've been trying not to do things without forgetting to get her input first. But... how do I even talk to her about this?" They sigh, and pull their scarf tighter around their shoulders.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"If you and that pipsqueak apologize to her, I... I won't have any reasons not to get along with either of you. But that seems kind of unlikely, all things considered." That teal-haired magi doesn't seem like the type to apologize for anything. Belladona didn't do anything to Fawn personally, but... Aeron knows they can be petty. That's entirely why they'd insulted the short one in the first place.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona sighed, this is what she promised to do for Percy. "Look Aeron, I was standing up for my girlfriend just like you were. Sierra understands that from a magi point of view if you haven't heard from someone for sometime its easier to think of the worst. Holding on to grief and negative emotions hurts us more then normal people. It can affect our soul gems negatively meaning more work to keep them clean." She explained. "I'm not going to explain what she did to you. I'll let her do that when or if she's ready. But I was acquaintances with Midge and when I heard Fawn I thought of her. I didn't know what happened but losing people its just part of the contact we make."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I get that. But Fawn isn't a magi, and she didn't deserve to be yelled at for trying to hear you better. I'm not... not ready to give up hope on finding Midge or Buck, but I'm not going to expect anything... extraordinary from them. I want closure, I know people die. I... I'm not gonna say I came into this expecting to hear that they're alive and well but just running off somewhere. But. It's cruel to immediately jump to the conclusion that they're dead or heartless, and call us stupid for wanting closure." They huff.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm not even sure I'm upset about Vondila's death so much as I am upset that Ophelia is scared of me. Death is a part of this contract. Of course it'll come eventually."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Fawn isn't a magi but she's choosing to help magi, everything we deal with she'll need to deal with." Belladona explained. "Like I said not going to speak for Sierra. But the Ophelia thing try talking to her. She's skittish and was scared of Vondila that could have been that to." She rubbed her arm. "And I care about you, like a friend I think." She admitted, it was weird. She's had friends but it's been so long since she ever told someone she saw them as a friend, and even that she was never good at sharing that. "So if you need someone to talk to or help I'm here." She didn't look at them. They were part of her reasons to step back, it would've been a pain to fuck with others with Aeron on top of the others she didn't want to mess with.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron blinked, and then bit their lip. They'd respected Belladona a lot, wanted to be her friend and be close. But they weren't willing to put her above Fawn, and... that's where their priorities still lie. They sigh.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I know she'll have to deal with everything. But it's not as important for her to face the idea that they're dead, is it? She doesn't need to have her nose rubbed in nitty gritty details." They grimace.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I love her. I just don't want to see her hurt. I'm scared she'll blame me or... something. For abandoning her for magic like Midge has seemed to. You know?" They glance to the side.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Until she's been apologized to, I'm not going to be comfortable reaching out, I don't think. I know right now isn't exactly an ideal time, it's... half past 2 in the morning, and I know she's still asleep. But..."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona kinda understood what Aeron was talking about. "If your worried about what Fawn will be getting into by helping Salem talk to well Salem." She sighed. "Theres that memorial coming up for Avril, Vanessa and Vondila, I don't know if Fawn's going but Salem does all the work for those. Makes the plaques and stuff. She faces death all the time." She explained.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron nodded.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'll... talk to her, once everything's settled with all of this. I don't want to make her feel worse, either." They sigh.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Thanks for talking me through this. Do you want to pick up the dress? I can hand it over once I grab it from my room?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona nodded. "Yeah that would be great. Also thanks for the leg. I haven't been on the beach since before Christmas. Old one had to be cleaned out and that took to long." She added on.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron smiled.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I did make it so your life would be easier. Glad to know it works. It... should be indestructible, I think that's how it works. Von's arm seemed pretty good at taking hits, anyway."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Already tested out it's strength. And not a scratch." Belladona smiled. "My old had a bunch of enchantments on it to keep it together and make it lighter this one though I don't need any of that. Its nice."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I wanted it to be super compatible with magic, so if you end up needing to it should be very good for that." They grinned a little.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'd realized that I didn't know how to make the wrist and ankle joints work super well, so... I didn't bother making them connect."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona snorted. "Yeah, kinda need to always have a sock on or something. The foot got caught on my steps at home but I didn't trip till I went to step again. But really having to wear socks vs. every problem my old leg had is no big deal."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It should also be good with heels with straps for the ankle. Or up the leg." They point out, smiling a little softer.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm glad it's not a big problem, I wanted to help you out." They roll their shoulders and turn towards the direction of their house.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You can probably drop in on Percy afterwards, since he's next door. Though I don't know if he'll be home. Lord knows neither of us spend any time in our houses if we can help it."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I can wear heals again?" Belladona smiled. She had to give up heals with the bulky heavy and stiff leg. She didn't want a second one just for heals in case she had to fight. "Oh I already have everything planned out with giving it to Percy." She added, not only were there a few other things she got for the outfit but she had gifts she wanted to give Luis and Sierra at the same time.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Everyone should be able to wear them, so that was an aspect of the design I wanted to make sure would work." They smile.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Heels are some of my favorite types of shoe, I like being very, stupidly tall, because it makes me feel important to tower over people." They grin.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I get that. Good luck with your plan, then?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I love them just for the look and the way my ass looks with them." She explained. "And thanks, hope things get better up there." She poked their head a bit.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"People always talk about having your head in the clouds like it makes you stupid. So... why not own it?" They snicker.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I know I'm dumb, so I might as well try and signal that I am in as many ways as possible. Doesn't usually click 'til I open my mouth, though."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I find your dumbness endearing weirdly enough." She smiled. "But really you need to learn your tolerance in battles." She looked at them with a level of seriousness.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Like how much damage I can take? Or the attacking thing?" They wrinkle their nose.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"When I'm in battle I split focus between making sure everyone else's health is high, and making sure I don't feel wobbly. And maybe trying to put something to sleep, that was really nice when I managed to make it work for that Wolf Witch."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"How much you can take." She explained. "If you want to help other what ever but you can't do that if your down." She was the reason they had that scar on their face but still.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I think I've got an idea. I know what being hurt actually feels like, now, and I know what it feels like to be low on health. So... I think I can handle myself? I've also got these little jars..." Aeron pulled a bag out from under their scarf, and held up a jar of revival powder.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Three of them, for in case someone, or me, gets knocked out and you're not around."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona looked at the jar. That was new, did Salem figure out something new? Must have. "Well thats good. At least."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"They bring you back from being passed out with some of your health. You haven't heard of them?" Aeron puts the jar away, and raises their eyebrows.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona shook her head. "Last time Salem talked to me she told me to fuck off. And its not like Percy, Seirra and I talk about the sanctuary at all."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron snorted.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That makes sense. Might help to make sure you're all on the same level of knowledge." They huff.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Kinda wish the buses were still running, it's gonna take a while to walk home."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona pulled out her phone. "There's always uber." She opened the app and showed it to the other.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I don't think I've ever used that. Do you want to?" Aeron blinks.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Well if I walk from here to your house my nubben will kill me tomorrow. So yeah." She did everything she needed to and then nodded. "Okay will be here soon to get us."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron nods.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That makes sense." They pull their scarf tighter around their shoulders again.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona sighed and stretched out a bit. "Cold?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Kinda. I left my house at sunrise yesterday, so I was dressed for a warm spring day. And it's. It's been a very long day."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Thats also a good reason not to walk to your house." She nodded.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I guess." They yawn, then, and rub their face.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"What were you doing out? I know why I've been out all day, but."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Well I was pissed cause-" Belladona stopped herself, she was pissed that Vondila was dead and Aeron had just told her that they were upset that Vondila was dead. "-over some family shit. So I wanted to blow off some magic and my parents have a strict no magic in the house rule. So I got an Uber to come to the beach, I had been walking and saw you." She explained.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Your family knows?" They ask, surprised. They can't imagine telling Daisy, let alone Nellie or their parents. They frown.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You can talk to them?" Oh, wait, that sounds bad.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona snorts. "Kinda had to tell them after I lost my leg and the miracle that was it not getting infected. Yeah I can talk to them, even though we're rich they were the ones to raise me. Never had a nanny or any of that rich shit." She explained. "Well not fully true I had a nanny for two days and the bitch tried to make me feel bad about being adopted and it was my fault for being sick." She gritted her teeth into a smile at the thought of that person.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron hummed.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"The first time I saw my parents this year was for about 20 minutes while they were in town to drop my little sister off in town and leave again for their roadtrips. Never met Nellie before, she's 5." Aeron threads their fingers together, bracing them behind their head.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"They've been traveling a lot since I was 6, and hired 3 main nannies to raise me, with 2 maids to clean the house as well. I really only liked the one who didn't make me feel bad for not fitting into the gender binary. The other two tried to imply it was my fault my parents left the states so often, because they didn't know how to raise a child who wasn't... normal. Maybe it's true, maybe it isn't. I don't know. Daisy's still working for them, she's got to home school Eleanor until she's old enough to pick a boarding school or scam her way into public schooling like I did. I can't picture telling her, or Daisy, and... I think I managed to speak to my dad once, 3 years ago, so... that's not really an option either, is it?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona looked at Aeron a little shocked, Aeron fell into the stereo type of rich kids. "Well they suck and should have never wanted kids. I'm going to even bet they're the kinda rich that doesn't give back to the community." She huffs. "But yeah not every family can know or needs to know. If I didn't lose my leg I would have never told my parents." She was glad she did though, they've done everything to make sure she can survive and even though they haven't lived in Seaford for a year they did everything they could to keep being a family. They wanted her not like so many other kids.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I... think they just like having baby-babies. Once it's too old they pass it off to someone else to deal with." Aeron sighs.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I'm glad your parents are good." They glance at her before looking forward again, as the Uber pulls up.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"My father's the CEO of a chocolate company, ethically made. No slave labor in his manufacturing process. The excess money he makes, that aren't spent on travel or keeping the maids paid and the house up, or given to me and Nellie I guess, go to several charities he personally built to make sure the money goes as far as possible to help people. Mom's just a pretty face he met during his time abroad, I think they met in Africa? She's just some lady. Doesn't do anything but smile and wear clothes he's picked for her." They sigh.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Always wondered why I wasn't good enough. I think I kinda get it, now. It's like buying a rabbit for Easter, 'cause they're cute and it's festive. And then you find out they're highly neurotic prey animals with anxiety and it's a lot more work than you thought to keep them and make them happy. So you give up the rabbit."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona nodded. So their dad wasn't a bad person just a shit parent. "Well no matter how much you put to charity that doesn't make up for being a shit parent. Also what's the company? Cause if my parents have any partnerships or anything with it they will want to know the CEO is a shit father. They don't work with crappy parents." She explained, have parents that were serious about being parents was always nice. After she came into the picture they put her before all else.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Sweetistic, like Artistic but sweets." Aeron shrugged.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's up to you, or them I guess, on if you want to cut ties. He's not the worst, doesn't yell or hit people. Isn't an asshole." Aeron sighs, as the car Belladona called parks in front of them.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You go first?"</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"He's a bad parent that makes him a bad person even if in everything else he's a good person. I was lucky not to grow up in the foster system but my parents fostered kids after I got sick so I wouldn't be alone, so I've seen a lot of bad parents and foster families." She explained and then opened the car door. She confirmed with the driver that it was for her without ever saying her name or their final location. Once that was done she slid in. "If someone wont put their child first they don't deserve to be a parent." She explained. Seemed like there might be another parent for her to look it on top of Luis' mom.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron hums.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"On her off days, Daisy says a lot of the same things. She wanted to make sure I had something constant in my life, though, and... I'm kind of thankful she didn't bail the moment I was no longer young enough for her to teach with her license. So there's that?" Aeron offers.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I want my father's approval, but... I wouldn't know where to start to get it, or what I'd do if I had it. If that makes... any sense."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona nodded. "Daisy sounds like she's your real parent even though she didn't bring you into this world so. What. It's not like blood doesn't define if someone is your parent or not." She explained. "A kid shouldn't work towards approval and love those things should just be there already. I'm sounding like my mom when she would help a new foster kid that was upset with what their parents did." She sighed and rubbed her face.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Isn't that a good thing? That she's rubbed off on you?" Aeron grinned.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Daisy is... Daisy. If I had to assign her a family role I'd probably call her my aunt. But she is the one who raised me. I... owe her... everything. She carries juice boxes with her everywhere. It's magical. I don't know where she hides them."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona nodded. "Yeah it is." She snorted at the fact this Daisy person had juice boxes with her no mater what. "Theory Daisy is a secret magi." She laughed at the joke. She didn't care that the driver will be completely confused by this.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"If that's what she wished for, I'd be impressed. Who wouldn't want to never go thirsty again?" Aeron laughed a little.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I don't think she'll be awake when we get there, unless we're too loud or Nellie didn't go to sleep for some reason. I'll try to be quiet, but there are squeaky floorboards up near my room, and I swear Daisy has the ears of an owl. She hears everything."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Once they pulled up to the house and she got out she thanked the driver and waited for them to leave. "I can help with that." She pulled her hair clip out and changed it to it's soul gem form. "Unlock the door and then give me your hand." She waited for the other to do what she asked.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron does as they're bid, unlocking the door and then held their hand out for Belladona to grab. They raise their eyebrows, curious. What was she about to do with that?</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona popped her soul gem in her mouth and held it between her teeth before taking Aeron's hand. "weed da way." She got out between her soul gem. A soft light red glow covered them. From their view nothing looked out of place but the magic was doing something.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron blinked again, before stepping through the door and nudging it closed as they step inside. They make it up the stairs without any incidents, and make it into Aeron's room without any problems. Aeron doesn't notice the door next to their room being slightly open, or a small head of white hair peeking out to go to the bathroom.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Just inside Aeron's room, there's a mannequin standing. A pink dress, with a ribbon tied behind the neck, an open back, and a lace skirt over top the original, normal skirt. The bodice and bottom edge of the skirt have white satin sewn on as edging.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Tadaa."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Once in Aeron's room with the door closed Belladona let go of Aeron's hand. She spit out her soul gem into her hand and looked at the dress in aw. "It's perfect. Thank you." She walked over to it to look at it closer.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You're welcome. I do my best." They grin. They flick their light on, so that Belladona can see the dress in all its glory. They sigh, relaxing finally.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's probably one of my best works. Though his prom dress was a masterpiece if I do say so myself."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona walked around it looking at all the little details. "Its amazing. Prom dress? But Haslen prom was back in February." She looked confused.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Salem and Vondila held a magical prom in, uh, April? The months are kind of bleeding together." Aeron steps over to their closet, and rummages in it for a moment before pulling out their own suit, cape still attached at the shoulders.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I wore this, and went with Fawn. It's when I gave Vondila her arm, she punched me and I saw her stub, and well. We were even." Aeron sighs.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Percy had me style his dress as fairly masculine, with a suit jacket over the top and combat boots. The skirt was a bunch of ruffles going from about here to his knee, though." Aeron motioned at about where the pelvis meets the leg, with their hand, as they explain.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"He still has it, so I'm not able to show you."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Thats why I didn't know." She muttered. "I'll have to ask him to see it. Also would like to dance with him, Sierra and Luis." She said the last part under her breath. "So what do you want me to do for this?" She asked.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron nods.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"I can move it to a hanger, and a dry cleaning bag, and walk you back downstairs?" Aeron offered, reaching behind them for a hanger and willing an opaque red bag into existence in their other hand.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">There's a knock at their door, and a little voice calls.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Daisy said you're grounded for being outside all day."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona nodded. "That would be great thanks." She looked over at the door. "Seems like someone noticed us come in the room." She looked at Aeron with an apologetic shrug. "Can't hid the opening door sadly."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron huffs, and take a moment to strip the mannequin and slip the dress and hanger into the bag.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Go to sleep, Nellie." They smile at Belladona in apology.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"It's alright. Daisy was probably going to ground me for being out so long anyway." They open the door, and the 5 year old is still standing in the hall, oversized sweater falling off her shoulder and rabbit plush dragging on the ground behind her.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"You have friends?" Wow, rude. Aeron hands the bag to Belladona.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona took the dress, this was Aeron's sister. "Do you have friends?" She shot back without thinking. But didn't even try and back peddle once she said it. Instead gave the girl a sickly sweet smile.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Nellie shrugged.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Haven't really met anyone my age. Didn't think they knew anyone else, either." She motions at Aeron, who huffs again. Nellie finally makes her way into her room.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Good night or whatever."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron shakes their head.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"C'mon, let's go." They head back towards the stairs, less worried about waking someone up now that it's already happened.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona nodded and follows Aeron. "I'm guess she's still dealing with the abandonment from your parents." She stated instead of asked.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Yeah. I think she blames me?" They shrug, as they make it down the stairs.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She's... not my biggest fan, but she loves Daisy, so I'll take it for now."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"She'll warm up to you. She just lost her parents that takes time." Belladona walked to the door. "Thanks for the dress. Text me with what you want as payment."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Aeron shook their head.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"That spar was payment. Remember? A favor for a favor." They smile.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"We're even."</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">Belladona shrugged. "Okay then. Goodnight Aeron." She stepped outside.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
              <p> </p>
            </div>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">"Goodbye." They wave, and close the door behind her.</p>
            <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">God, it's been a long day.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>